


Take Her Home

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Stripper AU [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun has been going to see Chaeyoung every day at the club. Jeongyeon convinces her to ask Chaeyoung to go home with her. If not for her best friend's happiness, then to save her wallet.Sequel to A Private Show
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Stripper AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697329
Kudos: 134





	Take Her Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again..again. A sequel because my lil sunflower asked me to. <3 
> 
> Written in like an hour, so again, if it's sloppy, oh well.

Dahyun rushed out of the office to her car. She was about to close the door when she spotted Jeongyeon coming toward her. 

  
  


“Why are you running?” 

  
  


“I have somewhere to be.” Dahyun closed the door and rolled the window down so they could continue talking. 

  
  


“Chaeyoung?” Jeongyeon said with a grin. 

  
  


“Don’t judge me. You did the same thing!” 

  
  


“And now I don’t have to meet her there anymore. Just ask her out or give her your number or take her home.” She listed off on her fingers until Dahyun pushed them down. 

  
  


“I get it.” Dahyun rolled her eyes. “I need to woman up and ask for her number.” 

  
  


“You’ve been going there every day for like, two weeks. You’re gonna go broke.” 

  
  


“Worth it.” 

  
  


“Have you even done anything with her?” 

  
  


“We always try.” Dahyun sighed.

  
  


“But?” 

  
  


“We run out of time.” 

  
  


“Dahyun,” Jeongyeon started, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Take. Her. Home.” 

  
  


“Okay, okay. I get it.” Dahyun waved her hand. “I’ll ask her tonight.” 

  
  


“Good. Now go get laid.” Jeongyeon gave her shoulder a pat. “I will too.” 

  
  


Dahyun scrunched her nose. “Didn’t need to know that.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon stood straight. “You like knowing.” She said in a sing-song tone before walking over to her own car. Just as she backed out, Jeongyeon rolled her window down. “Love you!” 

  
  


Dahyun couldn’t help but smile. “Love you, too!” She yelled back. 

  
  


~

  
  


After going home to shower and get ready, Dahyun walked into the club. Almost immediately, Chaeyoung found her. 

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi.” Dahyun said with a smile before she was dragged off to the back. Chaeyoung closed the door behind them and as soon as it clicked, her lips found Dahyun’s. She pushed her back on the couch, mounting her lap. 

  
  


“I’ve missed you.” Chaeyoung mumbled into the kiss, sliding her hands under Dahyun’s shirt. 

  
  


Dahyun moaned softly as Chaeyoung’s hands covered her chest. “Me too.” She kissed a line down to her neck, nipping her pulse point. “Camera?” 

  
  


“Tipped.” Chaeyoung gasped when Dahyun pushed her hand into her panties, rubbing her clit slowly. “Fuck…” 

  
  


Dahyun dipped her fingers lower, pushing two inside her soaked hole, not wanting to waste what little time she had. “I love how wet you get for me, baby.” She husked against her skin, pressing her palm against her swollen clit. “I’ve barely touched you.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung clung to Dahyun’s shoulders. “You know just how to touch me.” She gripped the hair at the back of Dahyun’s head and tugged gently to kiss her, rolling her hips to ride her hand. “I get wet just thinking about you.” 

  
  


“Yeah?” Dahyun nipped her lower lip. “How often is that?” 

  
  


“All the time.” Chaeyoung moaned softly when she brushed against a more sensitive spot inside her. “Sometimes I have to touch myself before I go to bed.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked. “What do you think about?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s fingers dug into her shoulders the closer she got to coming. “You doing this. Fucking me.” She said through soft pants, trying to keep as quiet as possible since the bouncer was on the opposite side of the door. Chaeyoung brushed her lips against Dahyun’s. “Having that mouth on me.” She whispered. 

  
  


Dahyun let out a soft groan at the mental image of being between Chaeyoung’s thighs. Tasting her. Her thighs squeezing the sides of her head as she came on her tongue. “God, I need that.” 

  
  


“Me too, baby.” Chaeyoung whimpered softly, mashing her lips together as she finally fell over the edge, walls clamping on Dahyun’s fingers. “God, Dahyun…” She moaned into her neck, riding out her orgasm. Just then, there was a thundering pounding coming from the door. 

  
  


“Time’s up!” The bouncer’s deep, booming voice easily penetrated the wood. 

  
  


Chaeyoung sat up straight. “Extension!” She said without thinking. “She paid for an extension!” 

  
  


Dahyun’s eyes widened. “What?” 

  
  


“Shut up.” Chaeyoung whispered. “I’ll cover it. I don’t wanna let you go yet.” 

  
  


Dahyun flipped them so Chaeyoung was laying on the couch. “How long do I have?” 

  
  


“Fifteen.” 

  
  


Dahyun hooked her fingers in Chaeyoung’s panties and slid them down her legs as she kissed her. She felt Chaeyoung grip her ass tightly. “Plenty of time.” She moved down her body, stopping to place kisses along her inner thighs. If they were anywhere else, she’d take her time with Chaeyoung, getting to know every part of her body. But since she was in a rush, she ran the flat of her tongue through Chaeyoung’s wet folds, finally tasting her. 

  
  


Chaeyoung clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle the moan she let out, hoping the bouncer hadn’t heard her. She brought her other hand down to grip Dahyun’s hair to hold her in place after she wrapped her lips around her clit. 

  
  


Dahyun was in heaven. She could feel Chaeyoung’s soft thighs gently pressing against her ears. She wrapped her arms around her thighs and held them, flicking the tip of her tongue against her clit. Chaeyoung gasped, thighs widening. 

  
  


“Again.” 

  
  


Dahyun obeyed, flicking her tongue rapidly against her clit, watching how her chest heaved to bring in air. Chaeyoung squirmed against her hold, but she tightened it, keeping her hips still as she continued her assault. She moved lower, pushing her tongue inside. Her nose pressed into her clit the further she went, moving her head subtly from side to side to give it a little stimulation. 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s breath started to come in short pants. “G-Gonna come…” 

  
  


Dahyun moved her tongue back to her clit and pushed three fingers inside her, curling them to find her g-spot. The moan Chaeyoung let out came from deep in her chest and echoed around the room as she came suddenly around her fingers, back arching completely off of the couch. 

  
  


The door burst open and the bouncer grabbed Dahyun by the back of her shirt. “You’re out of here.” 

  
  


“Wait! Don’t hurt her!” Chaeyoung dressed quickly and tried to follow after them, but was stopped by another bouncer. 

  
  


He led Dahyun out and pointed to the parking lot. “Go home.” 

  
  


Dahyun sighed and turned to go back to her car, licking her lips clean of Chaeyoung’s cum. The taste lingered on her tongue and she wanted more. She got into the driver's seat and felt something in her back pocket. It was a card. Dahyun flipped it over and saw that it was Chaeyoung’s. A smile formed on her lips. She grabbed her phone and texted the number. 

  
  


_ I’m okay, he didn’t hurt me. _

  
  


_ I can’t believe that he did that. _

  
  


_ It’s policy. I understand. _

  
  


_ Still. I wanted you to do that. It’s not like you forced me.  _

  
  


_ I know, but I still broke the rules.  _

  
  


_ Don’t leave yet. I get a break in ten minutes. I’ll meet you outside.  _

  
  


_ I won’t leave. _

  
  


She sent Chaeyoung a description of her car and waited, head resting back on the seat. True to her word, ten minutes later, Chaeyoung was knocking on her window. Dahyun unlocked the car and instantly had Chaeyoung in her arms. Chaeyoung cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. “Baby, wait,” Dahyun pulled back, reaching down to slide her seat back so she could straddle her. She hooked her leg over Dahyun’s hips and connected their lips again.

  
  


“I’m so sorry.” Chaeyoung mumbled into it. 

  
  


“Stop apologizing.” Dahyun rubbed her sides. “It was bound to happen sooner or later.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung pouted. “Yeah, but he ruined my orgasm….” 

  
  


“Awww,” Dahyun cooed, kissing her cheek a few times. “I can give you another one.” She said quietly. 

  
  


“I have a twenty minute break.” 

  
  


Dahyun made a motion with her head for Chaeyoung to get in the backseat. She followed her after pulling her seat back up to where it was before to give them as much room as possible. Dahyun tugged Chaeyoung’s shorts down then pulled her panties aside, easing three fingers into her. Chaeyoung cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss. “Hard.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked, fucking into Chaeyoung harder. She let out another loud moan that went straight to Dahyun’s core. “Let me hear it, baby.” Dahyun searched for her g-spot again, finding it, and pressing against it. Chaeyoung gasped, hands reaching out to grip the seats. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Chaeyoung’s body shook through an intense orgasm. As Dahyun kept thrusting, her eyes fluttered closed. “D-Dahyun…” 

  
  


“Just one more, baby. Give me one more.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung whined softly, already feeling another coming. Dahyun brought her other hand up to rub her clit. As soon as she touched it, Chaeyoung’s body bowed completely off of the seat, head thrown back. She moaned the loudest yet, reaching down to still Dahyun’s hand. “W-Wait…” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned in and kissed along her cheek to her lips. Chaeyoung kissed her back slowly, breathing heavily through her nose. She eased her fingers out and sucked them clean before leaning down to run her tongue through her folds. Chaeyoung hissed and tried to pull away, but Dahyun slowed and avoided her clit to let her know she wasn’t after another orgasm. Once she cleaned Chaeyoung up, she lay on top of her, kissing her jaw. “You okay?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around Dahyun. “So okay.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and pecked her lips. “So, you wanna come over to my house later?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung cracked her eyes open. “So you can make sure I don’t walk tomorrow?” She teased. 

  
  


“Maybe.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung giggled and kissed her. “Sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
